Back to Me
by KurehaElf
Summary: Jellal merasa gagal membuat gadis Inggris keras kepala itu kembali padanya. Apakah gadis Inggris itu mau kembali menerimanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Me**

Main chara : Erza S., Jellal F.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, School Life

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

A/N : Terinspirasi dari secuil kisah seseorang :D

 **-Happy Reading-**

* * *

 _Izinkan aku untuk terus mencintaimu_

 _Berikanku kesempatan untuk berada di sampingmu lagi_

 _Walau sedikit kenangan_

 _Yang telah kita nikmati bersama_

 _Tak ingin kulupakan dirimu_

####

"Erza"

"..."

"Erza"

"..."

"Erza"

"Eh Lucy"

"Hn?"

"Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut", Erza beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Mau ke kantin. Itu lhoh kamu dipanggil Jellal daritadi, kok dicuekin terus."

"Ah sudah, ayo kita ke kantin.", ajak Erza sembari menarik lengan Lucy.

"Eh~", Lucy pasrah ditarik pergi.

PLOK

Jellal menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Sabar, jangan menyerah."

"Mest?"

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?",Mest terkejut melihat wajah Jellal tampak begitu frustasi.

"Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala."

"Jika mereka tahu kau melepaskannya, salah satu dari mereka akan mendapatkannya."

"Arrgghh, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.", Jellal mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu."

Back to Me

Jam pelajaran berakhir, inilah saatnya pulang ke rumah. Erza tengah membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Ia mengambil tas yang digantungkan di samping mejanya dan membuka resletingnya. Ketika ia melihat ke dalamnya, matanya menangkap sebuah benda persegi panjang atau lebih mirip balok, covernya berwarna pink. Diangkatnya benda itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, dalam batinnya mengapa ada benda ini di dalam tasnya. Ia bisa menebak langsung siapa yang menaruhnya. Setelah memasukkan buku-bukunya dan menutup resleting tasnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan bangkunya. Namun setelah keluar beberapa langkah dari bangkunya dan melintasi bangku seseorang, ia meletakkan benda pink berbentuk balok itu dengan mengeluarkan bunyi debaman lumayan keras untuk bisa terdengar oleh sang empu bangku dan teman di belakangnya. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, ia meninggalkan seseorang itu bersama sebuah benda balok berwarna pink itu, yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa.

"Haaah..."

"Ckckckck", muncul dua sosok pria mendekati manusia yang sedang kecewa ini.

"Gagal lagi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat.", jawabnya dongkol.

"Jika kau sudah menyerah, masih ada gadis yang lain."

PLETAKK!

Pria berambut pink langsung mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya akibat kicauannya yang ngawur, menambah frustasi pria berambut biru

"Jaga bicaramu, Natsu. Kau menambah beban pikirannya saja"

"Sakit tau, Gray", si rambut pink meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar gadis keras kepala.", keluh pria berambut biru, memandangi benda balok di mejanya yang ternyata adalah cokelat.

* * *

 _Mengapa kau siksa hatiku_

 _Apa kesalahanku begitu besar_

 _Hingga kau sulit memaafkanku_

 _Apa yang harus kuperbuat_

 _Agar kau mau menoleh kearahku?_

 _Dan memberikan senyum terindahmu_

 _Lupakanlah apa yang telah terjadi_

 _Kembalilah kepadaku_

 _Disini, diriku merindukanmu_

 _Bahagia bila disampingmu_

-Back to Me-

 **-Flashback on-**

Jellal's POV

Namaku Jellal Fernandes. Kini aku telah memasuki kehidupan baruku sebagai siswa SMA di Fairy High School. Upacara penerimaan murid baru telah berlalu kemarin. Kini aku sudah memasuki hari dimulainya jam pelajaran. Aku sudah punya kenalan seorang teman yang bangkunya di belakangku, Mest namanya. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Berhubung ini hari pertama kami dapat berkumpul di kelas, kami tidak terburu-buru keluar dari kelas untuk makan siang, kami gunakan untuk berkenalan dengan semuanya di depan kelas. Kuperkenalkan diriku dengan lancar, begitu pula Mest. Satu demi satu perkenalan berlangsung. Tibalah dimana sesosok gadis cantik memulai perkenalannya.  
"I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm from England."

Wah, gadis cantik ini dari Inggris ternyata, pantas saja terlihat berbeda, yah walaupun banyak bule di sekolah ini, tapi entahlah, mengapa ia terlihat begitu berbeda di mataku. Pesonanya memang terpancar di mata semua orang di kelas ini, namun bagiku ada tambahan kharisma pada dirinya. Benar-benar sempurna. Namanya pun seperti keluarga kerajaan. Lengkap sudah kecantikannya.

Banyak gadis yang senang berteman dengannya. Ia begitu mudah bergaul, memang tidak salah aku menyebutnya ia memiliki kharisma. Namun, kharisma itu tidak ia pamerkan pada pria, seakan menjaga jarak dengan lawan jenisnya. Yah, aku pun hanya bisa mengamati keunikan dirinya dari kejauhan, tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Hingga pada suatu hari, takdir membuat adanya hubungan diantara kami.

"Mulai minggu depan kalian akan presentasi materi bab selanjutnya." pengumuman dari Fried-sensei, Guru Bahasa dan Sastra Jepang, membuat seisi kelas terkejut. Mulai dari yang dari tadi hanya meletakkan kepalanya di meja setengah sadar setengah mimpi, hingga yang dari tadi menyangga dagunya memandangi wajah tampan Fried-sensei, membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. Sekolah ini memang merupakan salah satu dari sekolah swasta terbaik di Jepang, banyak pelajar luar negeri yang datang kemari, seperti Erza. Walaupun favorit, namun belum internasional, dan sekolah ini tetap mengadakan pelajaran berbahasa Jepang, karena statusnya memang sekolah menengah swasta di Jepang.

"Sensei akan membagi enam kelompok sesuai banyaknya bab yang akan kita pelajari, satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga sampai empat orang.", lanjut Fried-sensei, para murid merasa berat mendengar jumlah anggota yang tidak sama itu, merasa was-was jika mendapat kelompok yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang. Satu kelas ini memang terdiri dari dua puluh siswa, sedikit sekali, bukan?

Kami mulai bergantian menghitung angka satu sampai enam mulai dari deretan bangku depan meliuk ke belakang layaknya ular. Aku mendapat angka 6, syukurlah mendapat giliran terakhir, masih lama.

Begitu sekretaris menulis nama-nama anggota sesuai kelompok di papan tulis, mataku membulat, terkejut siapa saja anggota kelompokku. Ada Meredy dan...Erza? Ketika diminta mengangkat tangan untuk dicatat siapa saja kelompoknya, aku memang tidak memerhatikan anggota yang lain, sibuk dengan rasa ngantuk ini. Begitu tahu hasilnya, aku pria sendiri di kelompok 6, itu bukan masalah. Aku juga akrab dengan Meredy, kami memang sudah berteman sejak SMP. Tapi Erza? Entah mengapa ada rasa spesial yang menyelinap begitu tahu satu kelompok dengan gadis Inggris itu. Unik. Itulah kata yang bisa kuungkapkan.

"Baiklah, ingat baik-baik kelompok kalian. Berarti minggu depan kelompoknya Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, dan Lucy yang maju. Persiapkan dengan baik, ya!"

"Hai'!", seru anggota kelompok satu dengan kompaknya. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah kami memberi salam, Fried-sensei meninggalkan kelas. Aku menghela napas. Entah apa yang kurasakan, senangkah? Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak segera beranjak dari bangkuku, termenung.

"Cieh, yang satu kelompok sama bule.", tiba-tiba Loke merangkul bahuku, mengagetkanku. Aku pun mencibir sebal, kenapa dia menggodaku seperti itu. Loke juga merupakan salah satu temanku yang dari SMP. Selain Loke dan Meredy, ada Mest. Kami berempat adalah sahabat, Meredy sudah seperti adik perempuanku. Bagaimana tidak, dia begitu periang dan juga manja padaku, apalagi kalau sedang sebal, pipinya menggembung begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau kelompok berapa?", tanyaku.

"Kelompok 5, dengan si _pinky_ dan si besi, duo onar itu.", gerutu Loke begitu kutanya anggota kelompoknya,"Hah...Gray beruntung sekali bisa sekelompok dengan gadis-gadis cantik."

Aku pun terkekeh mendengar gerutuannya, Loke memang genit dengan wanita, kasian sekali dia harus sekelompok dengan pria, tanpa ada gadis yang bisa ia goda.

"Jellaaaaal!", teriakan itu, yah aku sudah hafal, siapa lagi kalau bukan si manja Meredy.

"Kau kerjakan semuanya ya, aku terima jadinya." begitu datang ia langsung bicara _bossy_ seperti itu? dasar Meredy.

"Enak saja.", dengusku kesal mengerucutkan bibir. Meredy malah cekikikan.

"Kita dengan Erza, ya? Hmm...", Meredy mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok bernama 'Erza'. Begitu menemukannya, gadis Inggris itu sudah dibawa pergi keluar melewati pintu oleh Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy, Cana, dan Levy, dan beberapa yang lainnya. Aku sudah hafal semua orang di kelas ini, wajar sudah dua minggu disini.

"Yah sudah pergi," Meredy kecewa karena keduluan teman-teman lainnya, ia ingin mengobrol lama dengan gadis Inggris itu. Meredy lebih akrab dengan Juvia, sepertinya masih butuh proses adaptasi dengan yang lainnya bagi Meredy . "Eh ngomong-ngomong, lancar tidak ya bahasa Jepangnya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?", sahut Mest yang baru saja datang menghampiriku, ia habis mengobrol dengan anggota kelompoknya.

"Ya kan kita nanti presentasi dengan bahasa Jepang, kan. Kasian Erza jika dia masih kesulitan dengan bahasa Jepang.", ujar Meredy, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Aku merenung. Benar juga kata Meredy, jika Erza masih kesulitan berbicara bahasa Jepang, pasti menyiksa dirinya bila harus presentasi dengan bahasa itu.

"Je-laaaal!" Astaga! si Loke memekik di telingaku, membuyarkanku dari renungan. Aku mendengus kesal, kasihan gendang telingaku.

"Kenapa sih kok diam aja daritadi?", tanya Loke, Meredy dan Mest pun juga khawatir. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bagiku, hari presentasi pertama sudah dimulai. Kelompok 1 benar-benar bagus mempresentasikan materi, Mereka bisa menjelaskan dengan enak, bagai mendongeng, hingga membuat kami tertidur. Maklum ini ada unsur sejarahnya, jadi mereka menerangkan sekilas tentang sejarah sastra kuno, Natsu pun sudah tertidur pulas. Aku menyangga dagu tetap memerhatikan mereka. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku tentang Erza, jika ini ada unsur sejarahnya, Erza harus menjelaskan bacaan begitu panjang dan ah... aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja, aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tempat duduknya tepat berseberangan dengan bangku Mest di belakangku, sehingga aku dan Erza seakan-akan membentuk garis diagonal. Benar saja, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Ia memperhatikan presentasi di depan, dahinya berkerut, seperti orang bingung. Tapi kan dia bisa saja presentasi dengan bahasa Inggris, jadi tak masalah. Eh tapi...bukunya kan pakai bahasa Jepang. Arrggh! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku merutuki kelinglunganku. Aku sudah tidak memerhatikan Erza lagi, memikirkannya membuatku kacau. Dengan jahilnya, terlintas di pikiranku wajah lucunya ketika bingung seperti itu. Aku melirik sekali lagi, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan sambil menahan tawaku, menertawakannya. Dia benar-benar unik.

Pulang sekolah, aku mencegat Meredy yang sedang melintas di samping bangkuku hendak keluar kelas. "Sepertinya kita harus segera membentuk kelompok belajar.", ucapku. Meredy menatapku bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu, "Sepertinya Erza kesulitan.", jelasku singkat. Meredy mengangguk, besok ia akan bicara pada Erza.

* * *

Benar. Pagi-pagi Meredy sudah duduk bersama Erza, di depan gadis Inggris itu, di belakang bangkuku ada Lucy ikut ngobrol menumpang duduk di bangkunya Mest yang belum datang. Mereka tertawa bersama, aku berjalan menuju bangkuku dengan sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang, tak berani terang-terangan. Dia terlihat sangat cantik, tertawanya yang malu-malu, wajah putihnya memerah, benar-benar unik.

"Ohayou Jellal~", sapa Lucy diikuti Meredy begitu mengetahui kehadiranku, aku pun membalas sapaan mereka. Dia hanya diam saja. Aku pun sampai di bangkuku dan duduk. Aku mengambil buku seadanya dalam tasku dan berpura-pura membacanya, mencoba menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi Erza, pria seperti apa yang kau sukai?", tanya Lucy melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

DEG! Kenapa topiknya seperti ini? Aku jadi enggan menguping pembicaraan para gadis remaja itu.

Sepertinya kalau mengobrol biasa seperti ini Erza jauh lebih mengerti, tapi kalau pelajaran dengan bahasa buku yang kaku, pasti merasa tersiksa, aku sendiri pun kalau tidak benar-benar konsentrasi membaca, sulit untuk memahami.

"It's secret.", jawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris dan aksen britishnya, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku merasa dia sedang tersenyum.

"Huuu, pelit," Lucy mencibir sebal "Apa di sekolah ini atau di kelas ini tidak ada yang kau sukai?", tanya Lucy lagi masih belum puas dengan menanyai gadis Inggris itu.

"Hmm... entahlah.", jawabnya tidak memuaskan lagi. Sepertinya ia belum menemukan pria yang membuatnya takjub, mungkin karena ia begitu menjaga jarak dengan para pria, walaupun para siswa banyak yang tertarik padanya.

"Oh ya Jellal, nanti kita bisa mulai belajar kelompoknya.", seru Meredy tiba-tiba, membuatku tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba memanggil namaku di hadapan Erza. Aku pun menoleh menatap Meredy sebentar, menjawab"Oh", lalu kembali berpura-pura membaca buku.

"Huuh, jawaban apa itu.", gerutu Meredy. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ia sekarang sedang menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby itu, haha. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu sejak lulus dan sibuk dengan tes masuk SMA, ingin melihat wajah sebalnya tapi disana ada Erza. Aku malu menatap wajah gadis Inggris itu.

"Erza katanya bisa nanti. Kita belajar di rumahku ya.", ucap Meredy lagi mengajakku bicara.

"Hm", lagi-lagi aku menjawab singkat, tak berani menatap gadis Inggris itu.

"Hei Jellal, kau tak mengajakku?", desis Lucy di belakangku, tepatnya di belakang leherku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Dengan perlahan aku menengok ke arah Lucy, dengan wajah seperti orang ketahuan yang biasanya langsung menyengir, meringis ketahuan. Itulah ekspresiku sekarang. "Tentu saja boleh.", lalu jawabku.

"Ohayooo~" sapa Loke memasuki kelas dengan wajah riangnya, Mest mengekor di belakangnya juga menyapa kami, belum ada yang lain di kelas, tumben.

"Wah, jarang-jarang melihat nona bule sendiri", celoteh Loke langsung melesat ke bangku gadis Inggris itu, aku geleng-geleng kepala, bergidik dengan kelakuan sahabatku satu ini, cuma Mest lah yang waras.

"Hello princess, how are you?", tanyanya sok berbahasa Inggris. Aku tak berani menoleh ke belakang, aku yakin kalau Erza juga merasa jijik dengan pria sok akrab itu.

"Hei, sendiri apanya? Kau tidak melihat aku dan Meredy, hah?", protes Lucy sebal yang disetujui Meredy.

"Oh aku lupa menyapamu Lucy yang cantik dan seksi, kalau Meredy sudah biasa. Hahaha...", celotehnya langsung mendapat tamparan tas oleh Meredy. Khekhekhe, rasakan. Aku dan Mest menertawakannya, juga Lucy. Entah gadis Inggris itu.

"Kau membaca terbalik?", Mest yang masih berdiri di sampingku pun menyadari keanehan. Aku memerhatikan buku yang kupegang. Astaga! Kenapa aku baru sadar bukuku terbalik? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semoga Mest tidak curiga.

"Pagi kawan-kawan!" seru seseorang yang baru saja datang, kami semua menoleh ke depan. Gray, di sampingnya menempel seorang gadis berambut biru, Juvia, teman akrab Meredy. Kami pun terbengong memerhatikan mereka, pemandangan baru. Gray bingung dengan ekspresi kami, kemudian menengok ke samping, Juvia! Astaga, gadis ini terlalu dekat. Gray baru menyadarinya.

"Eh, kalian jangan berpikir aneh-aneh.", Gray mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menolak tatapan aneh kami. Kami pun tertawa, Lucy mencoba menggoda mereka.

"Cieeh yang baru jadian."

"Jadian apanya.", sahut Gray cepat, berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Sialan kau Gray, kenapa kau selalu dikelilingi para wanita.", protes Loke mendengus iri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, duduk di atas meja Lucy. Gray tidak menimpali ucapan Loke, ia menatap Lucy.

"Oh ya Luce, katanya Juvia mau menraktir kita. Syukuran atas keberhasilan kelompok satu.", ucap Gray dengan wajah sumringah.

"Wah, benarkah?" Lucy pun bersemangat, lalu menatap Juvia senang. Eh? Juvia membalas dengan tatapan horor? Haha. Aku yakin pasti Juvia dalam hatinya mengatakan 'saingan' ke Lucy. Gray tidak peka, maksud Juvia kan hanya ingin mengajaknya seorang dengan berdalih kesuksesan kelompok 1. Aku saja yang seorang pria peka. Mungkin Gray memang terlalu keren sampai tidak peka saking banyaknya gadis yang menginginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu datang, berlari dan langsung menjitak kepala Gray dari belakang.

"Baka! Kau sengaja meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku disuruh-suruh Madam Aquarius ya?", wajah Natsu begitu kesal menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan kedua tangan yang digerak-gerakkan ke atas, benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Baka?!", Gray ikut emosi. Yah, akhirnya mereka saling beradu, sudah biasa. Melihat rentetan pemandangan yang lucu mulai dari kedatangan Loke hingga kedatangan Natsu membuatku terhibur, sampai aku melupakan gadis Inggris itu. Aku tak berani menatapnya, entahlah apa ekspresinya sedari tadi. Aku tak mendengarnya tertawa, aku tak mendengar suaranya.

* * *

"Jellal, ayo cepat!", teriak Meredy di dekat pintu kelas, menggandeng Erza. Aku merasa gugup ditatap gadis Inggris itu, membuatku kesulitan menata bukuku untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Ya, kami akan belajar kelompok, mencoba membahas materi bab kami. Tapi entah mengapa...

"Mengapa banyak yang ikut?!", pekikku begitu melihat Loke,Mest, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy Gray tak lupa Juvia yang menempel di samping pria seksi itu sedang berjejer di luar pintu. Astaga! Aku mengusap muka, bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Tau tuh, kalo yang cewek nggak papa. Tapi kenapa yang cowok pada ikut? Jadi nggak efektif belajar kelompoknya", protes Meredy menyetujui keluhanku.

"Sorry Jellal, masalahnya kelompokku sama dua orang bodoh ini. Dan aku mau minta tolong sama kamu buat ajarin materi kami, makanya aku ngajak dua biang onar ini." celoteh Loke memberi alasan.

"Apa kau bilang?", teriak Natsu dan Gajeel kompak.

"Bodoh?"

"Biang Onar?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia!", setelah bergantian mengucapkan kata 'bodoh' dan 'biang onar' lagi-lagi kompak mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sambil saling mengacungkan jari. Aku geleng-geleng kepala, kukira mereka berdua akan mengumpati Loke balik, ternyata malah tidak sudi untuk disamakan. Haha. Pandanganku berganti ke arah Mest, seakan bertanya 'mengapa kau juga ikut?'. Mest mengangkat bahu lalu menepuk pundak Loke, "Aku dipaksa si jabrik ini."

Yah tidak masalah lah, kalau Mest. Siapa tahu bisa melerai mereka-mereka yang suka berisik dan membuat onar, entah apa jadinya rumah Meredy nanti didatangi pembuat onar ini. Lalu Gray? Lucy dan Juvia juga? Bukankah kelompok mereka sudah selesai presentasi? Tatapanku beralih ke mereka bertiga.

"Hehe, kami juga ingin belajar bersamamu, Jellal. Nilaimu kan bagus-bagus.", ujar Lucy mewakili mereka berdua. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nilaiku bagus? Perasaan baru tiga minggu sekolah dan nilai belum ada yang tercetak. Pasti Meredy yang sudah cerita-cerita tentang masa SMP. Nilaiku memang bagus-bagus sewaktu SMP, Meredy, Mest, dan Loke sering memintaku mengajari mereka. Aku mendelik menatap Meredy, Meredy hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ketahuan. Erza? Bagaimana dengan Erza? Apa Erza akan nyaman dengan orang sebanyak ini? Apalagi ada para pria perusuh ini. Sudah bagus dia mau diajak belajar kelompok bersamaku, tapi dengan perubahan jumlah orang ini...

Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya, merasa ditatap ia balik menatapku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke Meredy untuk memintanya bertanya pada Erza, dan Meredy pun paham. Benar-benar tidak tahan menatap mata gadis Inggris itu.

"Erza, tidak apa-apa kan mereka semua ikut?"

Gadis Inggris itu mengangguk. Tidak masalah. Berarti aman, rencana untuk mengajaknya belajar tidak batal.

* * *

"Wah Meredy, kau ternyata suka main game ya?", Natsu, si pembuat onar ini malah bermain _game console_ di depan layar TV, menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lincah pada stik kontrol, ditemani oleh Gray yang menjadi rival mainnya, Gajeel dan Loke merajuk minta gantian main. Juvia yang dibelakang mereka terus memandangi Gray. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bermain saja. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, tanganku memijit pelipis.

"Huh, awas jangan dirusak.", Meredy yang habis dari dapur membawa nampan yang diatasnya berjejer banyak minuman, memperingatkan mereka agar tidak merusak benda berharganya itu. Ya, Meredy memang suka sekali dengan game. Setiap malam minggu dan esoknya, Meredy hampir selalu mengajak kami bermain melawannya. Loke selalu kalah bila berduel melawannya, aku dan Mest masih bisa sering menang, tapi lebih seringan Meredy.

Tunggu tunggu... yang berada di sofa tinggal aku, Mest, Lucy, Erza, dan juga Meredy yang masih berdiri. Lumayan sih masih ada mereka bertiga.

"Yah, si Gray malah main, gimana dengan belajar kelompoknya? Kalau begitu aku juga ikutan dong.", lhoh? Lucy malah beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang menuju para pembuat onar itu? Kok malah ikut-ikutan sih? Juvia pun tidak mau kalah dari Lucy, benar-benar menganggapnya saingan.

Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal aku, Mest, Erza, dan Meredy yang masih berdiri memeluk nampan. Masih berlanjut, Mest pun beranjak dari soda, mau kemana dia?

"Meredy, sepertinya kau kesusahan membawakan hidangan. Biar kubantu.", ucap Mest lalu menarik Meredy pergi menuju dapur. Lho, kok pada pergi sih?

Entah mengapa suasana menjadi canggung. Kini yang tersisa tinggal aku dan Erza. Aku tak berani menatapnya, aku merasa tidak enak jika gadis Inggris itu merasa tak nyaman. Tapi daripada diam-diaman seperti ini, lebih baik aku mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol, yah mengobrol tentang pelajaran lah biar tidak canggung. Aku berdehem-dehem, mencoba mengenakkan suaraku agar ketika memulai obrolan suaraku tidak tercekat. Aku menatap ke arah gadis Inggris di hadapanku.

"Erza.", tak kusangka memanggil namanya untuk yang pertama kali terjadi juga, dan keluar dengan sukses tidak tercekat. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

DEG!

Astaga, kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat? Hanya menatap matanya saja efeknya bisa seperti ini? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya, menatap ke arah minuman di meja.

"Maaf bila suasananya jadi berubah seperti ini. Apakah kau masih mau belajar?", tanyaku dengan terus melirikkan bola mata ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian, dengan terus memainkan jemariku, mengimbangi suaraku yang keluar. Entah dia mengangguk atau tidak, aku tak berani menatapnya.

"Oh", jawabnya singkat. Apa maksudnya? Iya atau tidak? Kalau 'Oh' kan berarti iya. Benarkah itu? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya, memastikan ucapannya.

"Tolong ajari aku bahasa Jepang."

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to Me**

Main chara : Erza S., Jellal F.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, School Life

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

A/N: Astaga, chapter 1 banyak typo ternyata, maaf nggak saya periksa, fic ini udah lama, jadi agak luntur di ingatan

Tapi sudah dibenahi, semoga nggak ngebingungin, dan maaf terlalu pendek ^^

 **-Happy Reading-**

* * *

 _JellalFE: Erza, besok kau bisa kan?_

 _Erza: Besok? Aku ada bimbingan bahasa Jepang X(_

 _JellalFE: Haha, yasudah. Asatte, ok?_

 _Erza: Asatte?_

 _JellalFE: Maksud aku the day after tomorrow. Kamu bisa?_

 _Erza: Yeah, I can_ _:)_

 _JellalFE: Oke deh_ _:)_

 _Erza: Arigatou, sensei :D_

 _JellalFE: Eh? Don't call me sensei. Jellal to yonde kudasai_ _:)  
_

 _Erza: Hai'. Please help me to learn kanji X(_

 _JellalFE: Haha, oke oke. I'll teach you. Don't be afraid :D_

 _Erza: #relieved_

 _JellalFE: Haha_

Tiga menit berlalu, ia tidak juga membalas. Kurasa ia sudah bosan dan menyudahi chattingan kami. Sepertinya aku juga harus log out dan segera tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba...

 _Erza: kenapa your nickname JellalFE?_

 _JellalFE: Ha? Jellal Fernandes, kan?_

 _Erza: Kenapa 'E' yang di 'FE' besar?_

Aku berpikir sejenak, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Aku hanya iseng saja sih memakai _nickname_ begitu, menyingkatnya biar tidak kepanjangan. Tapi entahlah kenapa aku membuat 'E' nya menjadi besar. Enggan menggantinya sejak pertama membuat alamat email. E dan F adalah dua abjad yang berdekatan, waktu itu yang terpikir olehku adalah agar kelihatan terbalik. Aku memang suka membaca buku dari belakang, atau mengerjakan soal dari nomer terakhir. Itulah kebiasaanku, hingga aku pun iseng pada dua abjad tersebut, seakan-akan membaliknya.

E adalah huruf pertama nama Erza. Erza? Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan Erza mengira 'e' besar itu namanya. Ah tidak mungkinlah, aku segera menepis pikiran 'berharapku', Erza tidak tertarik dengan para pria di kelas.

 _JellalFE: Kenapa memang?_

 _Erza: Tidak, hanya saja seperti..._

 _JellalFE: Seperti?_

 _Erza: Nothing_

 _I want to go bed. Oyasuminasai_

 _JellalFE: Oke deh, oyasumi, mata ashita_ _:)_

Aku log out dari akunku, menyudahi _chattingan-_ ku dengan Erza. Mimpi apa aku bisa bertukar alamat _email_? Sejak dua hari yang lalu setelah belajar kelompok, baru hari ini aku berani mengirim _email_ padanya. Awalnya aku iseng-iseng saja mengirimkan _email_ padanya, hanya sekedar menyapanya dan memberitahu ini alamat _email_ -ku. Waktu itu aku meminta alamat _email_ -nya dengan berdalih agar bisa menghubunginya untuk mengajaknya belajar kelompok lagi, sebenarnya adalah hasrat pribadiku untuk mengenalnya lebih lanjut. Jantungku serasa mau copot ketika tiba-tiba dia membalas _email_ -ku, disertai _emoticon smile_ pula, siapa yang nggak senang coba.

Setelah log out dari email, aku masuk ke akun _facebook._ Mengarahkan pointer ke kotak pencarian, kuketikkan nama Erza, langsung muncul deretan akun bernama 'Erza'. Kuketikkan tambahan nama belakangnya, berderet-deret akun dengan menggunakan nama kombinasi antara Erza dan Scarlet muncul sama banyaknya. Mataku menelusur ke bawah, menemukan akun dengan foto profil wajahnya yang ceria bersama teman-temannya.

Aku meng-klik akun bernama Erza Scarlet dengan foto profil dengan salah satu wajah yang kukenali itu. Menelusuri kronologinya, ternyata Erza adalah orang yang begitu peduli. Dia sering membagikan postingan dari berbagai _fanspage_ berisikan artikel tentang peduli sesama, berbagai bencana yang sedang menimpa rakyat tidak mampu, korban terorisme, dan sebagainya. Tak sengaja aku menemukan postingannya disertai gambar kue.

 _'Strawberry cheesecake is the best. Unbeatable~ (/^o^)/'_

Hahaha. Aku tertawa sendiri melihat postingannya yang begitu lucu. Erza ternyata orang yang begitu ceria di sosial media. Aku membuka album fotonya. Tidak ada fotonya yang sendiri, semua bersama teman-temannya. Ada sih beberapa fotonya yang sendiri, tapi itu tag dari temannya, bukan dia sendiri yang upload. Aku berani bertaruh Erza tipe orang yang malu memajang fotonya sendiri. Dia malah sering upload tempat-tempat yang dikunjunginya dan foto-foto kue yang menurutnya _kawaii_. Bahkan ia membuat album sendiri yang isinya _cheesecake_ dan album lain berisi makanan dan minuman manis, Erza pasti suka kuliner. Dari sini aku tahu, _strawberry cheesecake_ adalah kesukaan Erza. Itulah kepingan yang kuketahui tentang dirinya, gadis Inggris yang lucu dan periang. Belum kutemukan kepingan yang lain.

Aku menyudahi _stalking_ -ku, menutup laptop dan merebahkan diri di kasur empukku. Aku mengingat-ingat wajah lucunya ketika bingung dengan bahasa Jepang sewaktu kuajari dua hari yang lalu di rumah Meredy. Kemudian memori otakku terputar bagai film mengingat saat dia menyerah tak sanggup belajar lagi, menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, begitu frustasi. Ia sama sekali belum bisa kanji. Menurut pengamatanku, sebenarnya ia 70% bisa paham bahasa kami, tapi ia masih sulit mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Begitu kaku, aksen _british-_ nya sangat kentara. Ia terlihat kikuk mendengar si Natsu dan Gajeel bertengkar dengan umpatan-umpatan yang tidak diketahuinya. Kadang juga Loke mengusilinya dengan mengajaknya berbicara menggunakan bahasa _slank_ kami, wajahnya langsung cemberut, tidak mengerti artinya. Hahaha, sangat lucu.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, aku dan Erza semakin dekat, dalam forum belajar kelompok maksudnya. Kami tetap menjalankan rutinitas belajar kelompok di rumah Meredy dua sampai tiga hari lah dalam seminggu. Para pembuat onar itu tetap saja ikut, tapi lumayan mereka ada niatan belajar sebentar sebelum akhirnya meluncur di depan layar TV memainkan _game console_ milik Meredy. Meredy pun jadi terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka yang menjajah seperangkat benda kesayangannya itu, bahkan dia sengaja jadi sering membeli banyak kaset game dengan macam-macam judul agar mereka bisa memainkannya, melihat keseruan suara heboh mereka dia pun menikmatinya. Sesekali ia juga ikut nimbrung mengajak duel mereka, tapi hasilnya selalu saja dia menang walaupun judul game itu baru ia mainkan.

Mest, temanku yang paling waras diantara yang lainnya, aku tahan agar tidak meninggalkanku berdua dengan Erza. Dia yang paling peka dengan fenomena yang terjadi padaku, sengaja meninggalkanku agar bisa berdua dengan gadis Inggris ini. Hei, fenomena apa coba? Aku hanya kagum dengan gadis Inggris ini, dia sangat unik. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

Tidak hanya denganku saja, gadis Inggris ini juga sudah akrab dengan Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Mest, terutama Loke. Ia sudah tidak menjaga jarak dengan kami yang status _gender-_ nya adalah 'pria'. Namun tetap saja ia terlihat cuek bila didekati dan digoda Loke ataupun Natsu, malah menampar punggung mereka dengan tas. Aku bahkan ketularan Loke, berani mengusilinya. Aku sering menertawakannya jika dia salah mengucapkan lafal bahasa kami dengan aksen _british_ -nya yang begitu kentara, ia langsung memukul lengan atau bahuku dengan buku ataupun tas, sama seperti yang dialami Loke. Ternyata ia sedikit pemarah, tapi marahnya marah yang lucu bagiku, sebal bila digoda. Lagi, kutemukan kepingan itu. Dia sedikit pemarah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mulai menemukan kepingan baru lainnya tentangnya. Kenyataan bahwa dia begitu usil, tukang jahil, _destroyer_ atau apalah namanya. Ia sering menyembunyikan barang-barang kami, pernah ketahuan Lucy ketika tak sengaja memergokinya hendak memasukkan cermin kecil milik Lucy ke tas Loke, Lucy langsung menyambar cermin miliknya dan mencibir sebal, gadis Inggris itu malah tertawa. Ia juga pernah mengikatkan pegangan tas milik Natsu dan Loke menjadi satu dan memasangkan kalung rantai besi milik Gajeel di resleting tas Natsu ketika mereka bertiga sedang bermain game. Sehingga ketika hendak pulang, mereka saling mencibir dan menyalahkan "Mengapa tas dekilmu menempel di tasku, hah?" juga "Mengapa besi rongsokanmu ada di tasku hah?" kami pun tertawa melihat tontonan gratis itu. Haha benar-benar jahil. Ia juga sering mengganggu kami, ketika Lucy atau Meredy sedang bermain dengan _smartphone-_ nya masing-masing, tiba-tiba jemarinya menari-nari ke sembarang arah di layar ponsel milik Lucy atau Meredy sehingga menghalangi pandangan mereka menatap layar ponsel, maksudnya mengganggu mereka, mereka langsung mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

Aku juga pernah diganggunya, ponselku disambarnya lalu ia membuka chattinganku dengan Mest, ia mengirim pesan jahil dalam tanda kutip 'mesra', Mest yang sedari tadi menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya dan tidak sadar akan kegaduhanku dengan Erza yang berebut _smartphone_ milikku pun kaget, ada obrolan masuk dariku. Mest menatapku, mengernyitkan dahi, memicingkan matanya. "Hei aku masih normal!", pekikku berusaha menjelaskan. Erza malah tertawa jahil. Astaga!

Ia juga pernah menggoda Gray dengan Lucy, membuat Juvia cemburu dan semakin mendeklarasikan Lucy sebagai 'saingan cinta', lalu ia mencoba menenangkan Juvia yang sedang nangis bombay, ia tidak sadar kalau itu karena ulahnya. Dia pernah berdebat dengan Loke, lebih tepatnya saling mengejek hingga Loke yang tak punya rasa malu itu tak bisa membalas kata-katanya dan hanya mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Hahaha, gadis ini benar-benar lucu dan super jahil, Meredy pun kalah dengannya.

Itulah beberapa kepingan yang sudah kutemukan tentang dirinya. Gadis Inggris yang lucu, periang, sedikit pemarah, dan super jahil.

Kini mendekati seminggu sebelum hari presentasi kami. Kelompok 5, kelompoknya Loke berhasil presentasi seadanya, dengan wajah konyol dan tidak meyakinkan ketika menyajikan materi. Mereka hanya membaca, tapi lumayan sedikit-sedikit bisa menjelaskan, hasil berguru dariku, walaupun ketika memberikan contoh menggunakan analogi yang konyol, dengan kata kunci game, besi, dan api. Astaga! Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil ikut menertawakan mereka, mereka seperti sedang mengisi acara komedi saja, suara tawa seisi kelas membuncah, bahkan Fried-sensei geleng-geleng kepala, kelas bahasa dan sastranya bisa sampai seheboh ini?

Malamnya, aku dan Erza chattingan seperti biasanya, rutinitas kami pada pukul sembilan, ia sering curhat padaku, dan aku pun juga. Aku dan dia sudah berteman di _facebook_ , ia sering online. Kini chattingan kami berpindah ke media sosial _facebook_.

Malam itu, ia bertanya padaku mengapa para pria kelas tetangga sering sekali mendekatinya.

Glek!

Erza bertanya seperti ini? Apa dia tidak peka kalau banyak pria yang tertarik padanya? Kukatakan saja bahwa mereka tertarik padanya, jawabannya adalah bahwa ia merasa risih. Aku jadi penasaran tentang apa yang dia rasakan tentang makhluk bernama pria. Aku mencoba memancingnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak menimbulkan curiga, kutanyakan saja dulu mengapa ia merasa risih.

 _Erza Scarlet: Aku tidak suka didekati_

 _Jellal Fernandes: Why?_

 _Erza Scarlet: Because I don't like the men such them_

Erza tidak suka pria seperti itu? Lalu seperti apa tipe pria yang disukainya. Dengan santai aku mengetikkan balasanku, mencoba bersikap biasa.

 _Jellal Fernandes: Oh yeah? So what kind of man do you like?_

Ia tidak segera membalas. Cukup lama aku menungguinya, apa ia tertidur? Tapi status di kotak obrolan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengetik. Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Status 'sedang mengetik' tersebut seperti pointer yang berkedip-kedip, sebentar ada sebentar menghilang. Seperti Erza sedang mengetik sesuatu, lalu ia urungkan dan menghapusnya, muncul lagi cukup lama, lalu menghilang lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia sedang menjelajahi laman lainnya? Entahlah, aku putuskan untuk menungguinya dengan menambah tab pencarian, membuka _website_ toko online hendak melihat-lihat sepatu _sneakers_ terbaru. Aku penggila sepatu _sport_ dan _sneakers_ , koleksiku lumayan banyak. Asyik melihat-lihat model sepatu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pemberitahuan ada obrolan masuk. Langsung saja ku klik tab satunya yang memuat facebook. Kubuka kotak obrolan.

 _Erza Scarlet: like you..._

 ** _-TBC-_**


End file.
